


Gold

by PetitMinou



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitMinou/pseuds/PetitMinou
Summary: He’s managed, over the past four months, soaking up all of Al’s affection that he can without ever making itweird.He’s very determined that Al never find out howweirdit might get.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric/Edward Elric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I have no excuse.

Morning in Resembool comes slowly, far more slowly than in Central.In the city there’s always the bustle of the morning commute, cars honking and pedestrians yelling and fellow guests stumbling down the hotel halls.Here there’s only the creep of golden light across the bedcovers, the chorus of birds outside the windows, the light snoring from his little brother in bed next to him.

Ed blinks up at the crossbeams of the ceiling, taking stock of his surroundings.It’s nice, surfacing slowly from sleep instead of tumbling out of bed, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat before he’s even fully awake.

While they’d fallen asleep tangled up in each other, as usual over the past few months, at some point Al had rolled away from him.He’s now sprawled out on his back, one leg slung over Ed’s automail thigh.That can’t be all that comfortable, but judging from his breathing Al’s still deeply asleep.

Ed smiles to himself, stretching his upper body and crossing one arm across his own eyes.Well, he’s pinned, nothing for it but to go back to sleep for another couple hours.He rolls carefully onto his side, worming his left arm under Al’s head and the pillow, slinging his right across his brother’s waist.Al makes a little snuffling noise in his sleep, head tilting to the side so Ed can tuck his own against his neck.

He’s not sure whether Winry or Pinako have noticed that one of the beds in their shared room has gone unused since the brothers returned from Central.If they have, neither of them has commented on it.They’re not kids anymore, to crawl into each other’s bed with nightmares or to hide from thunderstorms.No, it’s just a habit they’d fallen into in those first few nights in the hospital.Al was starved for touch, after five years in that metal shell.He’d thrived under any and all physical affection, curled up and shivered when left alone in a too-big bed.And Ed—

Well, he’d been starved for his brother all those years, after all.He’d been entirely willing to indulge Al’s need for affection, for _closeness_.

He pushes his nose behind Al’s ear, takes a long contented breath.Al smells like sweat, and like the sweet hay they’d been carting up to the loft for a neighbor the day before.His delight at absolutely every sensation—even that of falling into a pile of scratchy dried grass—was contagious, and Ed had spent the better part of an hour picking all the hay out of both of their hair.

Once the honey-gold morning is over they’ll head back up to the barn, continue where they’d left off the day before.For now, Al’s shirt has ridden up at some point, and Ed finds himself tracing idle circles on warm skin.It doesn’t feel nearly so delicate anymore, not like it had when Al first came back.He’d been nothing but tissue-paper skin over dry-twig bones, like just touching him could tear him like a new spring leaf.Now healthy fat and muscle twitch under Ed’s touch, particularly when his fingers skate across Al’s naval.

He resists the urge to do it again, aware that Al has no qualms about dumping him out of bed if he thinks the elder is trying to wake him up by tickling him.His fingertips catch on courser hair than the peach fuzz elsewhere, a tantalizing trail that leads down under the loose waistband of Al’s sleep pants.No, no he’s not going to allow either his touch or his thoughts to follow that trail.Not when he’s tucked up against Al’s side, with no excuse for any physical reaction he might have.

He’s managed, over the past four months, soaking up all of Al’s affection that he can without ever making it _weird_.

He’s very determined that Al never find out how _weird_ it might get.

Ed scrunches up his face and reverses the trajectory of his hand.He slides it up, under Al’s shirt, fingers kissing off of ribs that rise and fall gently.He’s still a bit skinny, still trying to regain muscles in his back and chest.Ed finds the slight concavity at his sternum, presses his palm flat against it.The pulse beneath his fingertips is strong, steady, each beat an assurance of Al’s presence.

Without thinking his hand starts following the movement of that chest, sliding down on the inhale until he feels the base of Al’s ribs, then up on the exhale until it rests at the hollow of Al’s throat.The rhythm is…nice.Soothing.Tingly in his fingers.Fuck, he loves being able to _feel_ again.

He’d been planning to go back to sleep, but the more he moves the more awake he feels.In a lazy, unmotivated kind of way.Maybe he’ll stay here a while, just watch the way the rising sunlight catches in Al’s bedhead.

Al’s steady breathing stutters, skips, his brows drawing tight momentarily.Ed freezes, a jolt of adrenaline shooting through his core.Affectionate they may be, but he generally refrains from actually invading Al’s clothes.

Before he can withdraw his hand from Al’s shirt, apology on the tip of his tongue, Al squirms in his hold.But instead of wriggling away as expected, Al turns to pull him in even _closer_.

Ed lets out an undignified little squeak as a leg presses up between his own, just as Al’s left arm hooks around his waist to draw their bodies flush together.Ed’s right hand is trapped between them, tangled up in Al’s shirt, fist curled just under the younger’s chin as he nudges close, breathes hot over Ed’s throat.

Okay.Okay, okay, okay.Al’s asleep, he doesn’t know what he’s doing or who it is—

“Nii-san.”

Fuck.Never mind then.Still he’s not…it couldn’t be…

“Nii-san, feels nice.”

Then Al’s hand is worming up Ed’s shirt, pushing it up so there’s no barriers left between them, skin-on-skin contact burning up the raw lengths of his nerves.His body is responding, of course it is, because mentally screaming at it has failed to kill every inconvenient boner in the history of the world.

_Ignore it, ignore it, ignore it._

He’s not even sure if the mental chant is for himself or a desperate plea to Al, as he slowly pushes his brother away.“Al…”

The golden eyes that blink up at him are hooded and sleepy, but Al is clearly fully awake.In fact, he seems to be watching Ed’s expression for a reaction as he also works his hand between their bodies, fingers splaying over Ed’s pounding heart.Ed couldn’t look away even if he wanted to; he’s spellbound by innocent wide eyes.

Whatever Al’s looking for he evidently finds, because he pulls Ed in closer, pushes his shirt up higher, and breathes against his ear— “Touch me, please.”

Look, Ed never claimed to be good at impulse control.That’s usually Al’s role. _He’s_ the diplomatic one, the one who holds Ed back when his short temper and quick mouth would get him into trouble.And right now, with Al pliant and golden and perfect in his arms and offering everything he’s shamefully fantasized about for _years_?Who in the world could resist that?

His breath escapes in a long slow sigh as he wraps his hand around Al’s back, breathes in the scent of sleep and sweat.Al is clinging close, lips parted against Ed’s throat, shivering when Ed works both arms around him.Or maybe that’s because he just hooked a bare calf around Ed’s automail.

“Sorry, I know it’s cold,” Ed mutters, hands rubbing up and down Al’s back to soothe the tremors.

Al shakes his head, presses his lips to Ed’s neck in an almost-kiss.“’s fine.It’s you.”

_Fuck._

They’re dancing along so many lines, tiptoeing across into the territory of definitely-not-appropriate.He’s positive now that Al can feel how hard he is—sleep shorts do exactly nothing to disguise a boner pressed into your stomach.Yet he’s not recoiling, not disgusted, and Ed’s heart gives a horribly hopeful little skip.

Of course he can’t leave it alone, of course he has to push just that little bit further.He scoots his hands down to the small of Al’s back, tightens his grip so Al arches against him.Al makes a little questioning noise as he’s pulled away from Ed’s neck, but goes willingly.He blinks up at his older brother, completely trusting and open, and Ed—

Ed wants to kiss him.

It’s not a new desire, oh no, but it’s the first time he’s been so _close_.There’s morning breath in his face which is honestly a little gross, but that thought is far overwhelmed by the way Al is looking at him.And then Al’s gaze flicks down to his lips, just for a second, and maybe—maybe he’s tempted too?

It’s inexorable as gravity, the draw to lean in, tilt his head so his nose slides past Al’s—

He freezes up with scarce millimeters separating their mouths, shaking.

Al lets out a frustrated-sounding huff through his nose and pushes forward, just bumping the corners of their mouths together.They’re sharing breath as he pulls back, warm and wet, and again his lips brush Ed’s in something far too light to be called a kiss.The noise it tears from him is something of wordless desperation and helpless desire; it makes Al smile, still close enough that he can _feel_ it.Fucking—

“Tease,” he growls against Al’s mouth, and _that’s_ what breaks the impasse.Al’s hand tangles in his hair and pulls as their lips finally, properly meet.

There’s nothing gentle or chaste about about itEd gasps as he’s pushed over onto his back, both of Al’s hands now twisted up in golden locks.Al kisses him breathless and hungry, hot and inexperienced.Not that Ed has that much more experience to draw on.Even if he did, he’s helpless under the force of Al’s _want_.

Their shirts are both still bunched up under their armpits, chests pressed together so he can feel the pounding of Al’s heart against his ribs.And then Al pushes against him, pressing up between Ed’s thighs, and—oh.

Oh.

Al is hard too.

Ed arches under him with a moan against Al’s mouth.Al stiffens at the sound, tensing just enough for Ed to start to slightly panic.Surely it hadn’t been a surprise, given the position they’re in?

Al props himself up on his elbows, looking down at his brother.His eyes are blown and dark, his cheeks flushed, his lips pink and wet from this new activity.

He’s the most beautiful thing Ed has seen in his entire _life_.

And the way Al’s looking down at him, faintly awed, as if he’s thinking the same thing about Ed—

He squirms, overwhelmed.“Al, don’t…”

Al blinks, then smiles, slow and wicked.Uh oh.Ed tries to pull him back down into another kiss, which somehow seems like a much safer option at the moment than whatever is making Al look at him like _that._

He goes willingly, lets Ed kiss him again—and then rolls his hips.The sound Ed makes is closer to a squeak than anything else, eyes rolling back in his head.

Fuck…fuck fuck _fuck._

His hands slide down, hesitate, before Al does it again and they clench involuntarily on his little brother’s ass.Al lets out a harsh little exhale, tugs Ed’s hair again, and all of it sparks into pure hot pleasure in his gut.

Any arguments against this fly right out of his head.The only thing that matters is the heat of Al above him, against him, their chests getting slightly sticky with sweat, panted breaths against his lips.Al finds the angle that aligns them perfectly, the rhythm that has Ed arching helplessly, pleading wordlessly for more.Their kisses get sloppy, snatched between gasps and soft sounds of ecstasy.

Well, it’s mostly sounds from Ed, Al is unfortunately quiet above him, even as his breathing picks up.Ed gets his feet planted, uses the leverage to grind upwards, hands tight on Al’s hipbones.That gets him a moan, low and quickly smothered against his mouth, but he’ll take it.He nips at Al’s lips, trying to tease out more delicious noises.

Al’s getting close, his thrusts jerky and less coordinated.He wrenches his mouth away from Ed’s, his head falling to the pillow over Ed’s shoulder with a shaky gasp.“Ah, ah—n-nii… _Ed_ —“

That undoes him completely.He wraps his arms around Al’s waist, gasping his release into Al’s shoulder as he comes harder than he ever has in his life.Al whimpers, turns his head to catch him in a kiss, more teeth and open, panted breaths than anything else.Ed does his best to return it, moaning when Al shudders and follows him over the edge.

Al collapses down onto him in increments, first his hips, then his chest, then his head dropping to the pillow with a huff.Ed stares up at the ceiling, waiting for his heart rate to slow.He gently strokes Al’s back when he shivers, soothing him through aftershocks.

He’s just thinking that he’d be quite content to stay right there all day, screw the haymaking, when Al shifts his weight and Ed’s left hip lets out a painful, audible pop.“Ouch!Too heavy, off,” he grunts, rolling to the side and giving his brother a shove.

Al groans a complaint as he’s turned over, tightening his grip on Ed’s shoulders and tucking his head under the other’s chin.Both of them are tacky with drying sweat, and the mess in his shorts doesn’t bear thinking about, but Ed can’t imagine moving.For now there’s a frozen, timeless moment, just the two of them.

They’ll have to talk about this later.They’ve just crossed so many lines.Absolutely obliterated most of them, honestly.He’s not ready to confront that at all.Going back to sleep seems a much better prospect.He kisses Al’s forehead, settles in with a sigh, lets himself drift off…

Al squirms, makes a disgusted little noise, and wriggles free of his arms.“Ew, sticky.”

Ed opens one eye, huffs a laugh at the affronted, scrunched-up look on Al’s face.“Later.Right now, sleep,” he mumbles, trying to pull Al back down.

“That’s gross, nii-san,” Al complains, locking his elbows to keep himself at arms’ length.“C’mon, at least change your pants.”

Ugh.Ed yawns, makes it clear how much he begrudges it as he sits up and stretches.

Al sighs, startles him when he leans over to press a quick kiss to Ed’s mouth.He slips away before Ed can respond, pulling a face as he peels off his own wet pants.It seems he senses Ed staring at him, and he flashes a fond little smile over his shoulder.

Yeah, they’ll need to talk about this, Ed thinks, scooting across the bed to stand too.He comes up to hug Al from behind, kissing lightly across the back of one pale shoulder.Al leans back into him, squeezes one hand around Ed’s wrist, before pulling free to dig in their trunk full of clothes at the end of the bed.Talking can wait, though.For now, just the two of them is all they need.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my writing blog is konekowrites.tumblr.com, please feel free to come say hi!


End file.
